pzs2014fandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Highway
Zombie Highway is a map featured in Project Zombie Reality 4.3.It features an Escape Operation made by an Anti-Zombie Organization member to escape from a highway that is controlled by Zombies and a flying enemy.Mission is to get to surpass the the highway with a Humvee moving to Black Hawk point to fly it away to win. Description "After some failed extraction plans and extermination fails,only some AZO Squads remained alive.They made up a plan of escape,preparing some vehicles that are remaining intact to get away from the continent." Escape Safehouse/Farm It is located in North Part the map.Human spawnpoint along with 2 pickup weapons are placed there.It is the safest place to stay alive in the map along with the south part (escape point). Highway North The beginning route of escape.It contains small horde of zombies which can be easely removed.Located to south by safehouse and north from the Gas Station.Contains branding logos and ads by original creators Gas Station It is the first checkpoint of the map.Located in the middle of combat area. Contains pickup weapons and a way to rest a bit (using the truck).It is also the most dangerous place since zombies comes from both sides Scrapyard/Parking lot The second checkpoint of the map where you can trap incoming zombies. It is located near gas station and contains destroyed vehicles and M95 Barret sniper rifle.There is also a checkpoint which capturing it by 5 minutes gives you access to Little Bird helicopter near the Humvee point. Bridge Area Located right in the middle of the map,under the bridge area.It is the surpass point to move with Humvee.Also very dangerous due to zombies that come from behind and front City/Highway South Located in south part of the map.Because the road is blocked,players must go through the city which is controlled by zombies.Contains pickup weapons and messages from developers ("This is the end" ; "LIES"; etc.) Humvee Point Located nearby the city.It is the extraction point that spawns 2 Humvees and a Little Bird.Number of players capable to escape is 12 judging by the seats of the vehicles. Black Hawk City It is located nearby the highway pass and the north to parking lot.Contains only a Black Hawk (6 players) which restrict the number of persons which can escape from highway. Escape Point Located to south part of the map.Contains oil storages and the control point which leads to win.Area is blocked by wired-walls and cant be accessed by foot/vehicles. Trivia * This map is the second largest escape map along with Escaping from Oman/Oman Escape (2014) * It contains the most vehicles ever seen in Project Zombie Strike series (3 vehicles and 10 pickups) * Due to its problems in 3.0 Normal Build,it was featured in 3.0 Hard which enables enemy plane to kill you * Because zombies were faster in 3.0 Hard,it was nearly impossible to win the map * There was a rare bug at human spawning,where you deployed in the farmhouse Gallery RespawnHigh.png|Safehouse/Farmland RoadHigh.png|Highway North RoadEaster.png|Enemy Jet Deployment Category:Maps of Project Zombie Reality 4.3 Category:Project Zombie Reality 4.3